Destiny's Choice
by kinggorss90
Summary: Kagome is having strange dreams. She is also being attacked by a strange voice. what has this all to do with kikyo. The final battle has finally arived but are they ready. What will happen to kagome. Rated just in case Ik & MS Fluff please R&R UPDATE: Story Suspended
1. Chapter one

Tears of Blood Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
The girl was running through the forest. Something told her to keep going. She didn't understand what was happening. She reached a clearing. Where the light only shone. She was alone. no something or someone was coming out of the dark forest. It was a demon? No half- demon it was Inuyahsa. He was looking strait at her. He mouthed something and walked away. For some reason the girl was sad. She didn't understand her own feelings. Out of the darkness a purple light came after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome Jolted up. "Nasty dreams." She whispered. She wiped her brow of sweat. The glance of all her companions was just so comforting. Laying back down she prayed for no more nightmares. She covered herself in her sleeping bag and laid on her side. About five minutes passed and she still hadn't fallen back asleep.  
  
"What's wrong."? Kagome faked to be asleep. "Don't pretend. I'm a demon I can sense your awake ness and fear now what's wrong." Kagome finally answered " Nothing." Inuyasha wasn't convinced but he took her word and jumped into a tree slightly closer to her. It took her a while but kagome finally fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow it's son nice out the sun's blinding me. Don't' you agree Kagome." Sango said. "Huh? O ya sure." Kagome looked back at the ground. She trailed behind the group by 3 steps "Something wrong lady Kagome." Miroku asked. She didn't answer. 'What does it mean. Why did inuyasha look so upset.' She thought.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome lagging behind the others.  
  
"We'll stop here. Lets make camp." Inuyasha said.  
  
"But Inuyasha don't you want to walk more it's not even dark." Shippo asked. Kirara meowed.  
  
Inuyasha had already jumped into the forest to get wood. The others began to set up camp. Kagome got to her pack pulled out a sleeping bag and four cups of ramen and one child size cup of ramen. She also pulled out kitty treats. Kagome hadn't even noticed she had already unpacked.  
  
'What was that light. What did he say.'  
  
These questions troubled kagome. Her head began to hurt. Inuaysha had come back at this point and was starting the fire.  
  
"Kagome is all he said. She didn't' answer but walked up to the fire and began to cook. The roast of the group began to form around the fire.  
  
"Boy it sure does get cold at night" the little fox boy was shivering as he spoke. Kagome pulled out a blanket and rapped it around him.  
  
"Thank you Kagome."  
  
She didn't answer bet kept on cooking. "Is something wrong. Kagome." Sango was concerned. She just kept on cooking. "Woman what's wrong!" Inuyasha raised his voice.  
  
"NOTHING." She snapped. "Ya right." He slumped back against his tree. Kagome began to pass out the food. She began eating.  
  
'Why did he leave.'? She thought  
  
"Are you hiding something." Inuyasha said suspiciously.  
  
"No. I'm going to sleep. Inuyasha finished my Ramen."  
  
She crawled into her sleeping bag.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was running through a forest. She seemed to know where she was going. Then she it. Inuaysha lay down on the ground. He wasn't breathing. Kaogme was above him with Tetsuiga. His sword. Why did she have it? She looked down at him. She was backing her body. No she. She had killed him.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome Jolted up  
  
"Not again." She whispered everyone was asleep. She got up and went for a walk. 'Why am I having these dreams'?  
  
"Why...why is this happening." She began to cry  
  
"Because I make it happen"  
  
A/N  
  
Hello Angel- Chan here please review this is like my gablienenth story tell me how you like it  
  
Ja Ne 


	2. Chapter two

Tears of Blood Chapter two Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha. O well. (Hits head on wall)  
  
"Who's there?" Kagome cried The voice laughed, " you don't know? How stupid"  
  
'What's going on' Kagome thought.  
  
"You care for Inuyasha don't you Kagome." "How.how do you know my name."? "I've been observing you for some time now." It said. "Are you a demon."? She was quivering. "How naive. And yet I am told you are very cunning." "Sh.show yourself." She stuttered. "Scared now. very foolish indeed. I guess I shall leave you now. You may even wet yourself." It chuckled. "Be warned do not get close to the 1/2 demon or else."  
  
Kagome straitened her face. "You can't tell me what to do." She said trying to act as if she were brave.  
  
"Fool do not defy me!" a bright light shot out of the forest. Familiar and yet not familiar. It went so fast kagome didn't feel anything at first. As if it wasn't real then.  
  
She screamed she fell to the ground bleeding. She clutched her arm. Now starting to form a puddle she pleaded.  
  
"Someone help me!"  
  
"YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED." There was a loud rustle 'Someone come please' kagome screamed some more. She cried. The smell of salt and blood don't mix well.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He looked around. He smelt it. He checked every spot. Kagome.. Gone.to where.he recognized that scent. The airs filled with the smell of tears and blood. not any blood kagome's blood! He dashed out of his spot. "Kagome!" he searched all around. He finally reached the spot. It was horrifying. Blood enveloped the ground. Once green grass was now dark red. There lay kagome. Bleeding to death it had seemed. He rushed up to the half alive girl.  
  
"Kagome! W-what happened." Who could have done this? There was no time to explain. Kagome was chalk white. Her arm began to turn blue. He took of his red kimono top and rapped it around her. He picked her up and raced toward the nearest village. He realized that the others had no clue what was happening. "I'm taking kaogme to a doctor. Stay put for now." Inuyasha shouted loud enough that only demon ears could have picked it up.  
  
~~*~~  
  
At camp everyone was asleep. All of a sudden Kirara and shippo jolted up. "Kagome." Shippo whispered. He woke up sango and miroku.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha arrived at the town. He rapped on the closest door. "Where is your priestess or doctor!" he shouted "D.Demon what did you do to this maiden." "Nothing. Just tell me she doesn't have much time." The villager shakily pointed at a hut that had a fireplace on. In one leap kagome was thorough the roof into the middle of the hut in inuaysha's arms.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"You took care of the first deed." "Yes dear. She was easier that you claimed." "Fascinating. Maybe you are mot vulnerable to her powers." "Won't this be exciting."? The two voices chuckled. ~~*~~  
  
Kagome was sleeping. The priest had said she had lost a lot of blood and had an unusable arm. She cannot use it for three suns and moons. He had said. The others had waked to the village. Obviously they weren't going to stay in the woods worrying about kagome. Everyone was sleeping in the early hours of the morning. It all would have been peaceful, but inuyasha's mind was too busy contemplating what was going on.  
  
' There is something strange going on. This had to have been done by a human. There is not demon smell. But there is a smell. what is it?' it was something he had smelled before. But was so unknown to him that he couldn't decipher it. Now that kagome could not use her arm the ½ demon decided to rest. Miroku had suggested letting kagome rest the whole three days. She was very worked up about something. Inuyasha could tell that the monk was sincere even though that meant he could stay in a village with many pretty women. Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome had been resting for an hour now her harm was still aching. She had woken up to find inuyasha sitting in the room sleeping. She too fell into a restless slumber. ~~*~~  
  
Why was she in toe forest again? She felt uneasy but something about this forest drew her deeper in. she saw inuyasha. He charged towards her. Everything went black. Kagome was in a dark room. Alone. All alone. She was alone forever. No she couldn't be sango, miroku, Shippo. inuyasha where were they. She fell to the ground. There was a sharp pain in her back. Inuyasha had stabbed her with his sword.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome awoke. Her heart beat fast. She slowly rose from the bed she was sleeping on. Kagome winced in pain.  
  
"I'm getting sick of these dreams." Kagome said to herself as she wiped her brow. 'Maybe it's all the ramen I have been eating.' No it couldn't have been. They were not ordinary dreams.  
  
"What's wrong."? Inuyasha asked. He slowly approached her.  
  
"Nothing." She couldn't look at him in the eye.  
  
"That's not true. I'm not buying it this time." He began to notice that she never looked AT him. "Don't worry its nothing." She tried to convince him "That's why you don't look me in the eye hm?" he looked at her." Trust me it's nothing. I just had a troubling dream that's all." She began to lie down but couldn't' move with her arm in pain.  
  
"Great not I can't go back to sleep. "  
  
"I'll stay up with you." Kgome finally looked at him herself. She gazed into his golden eyes 'why is he so nice to me.' Kagome nodded.  
  
"Thanks inu-kun I appreciate it." She laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned bright pink  
  
' Kun?'  
  
He was about to say something to kagome but she had already fallen asleep.  
  
"Just fro to night. " he said, "wench" he layed his head on her's and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter three

Tears Of Blood Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA it would be nice if I did. {sniffle} now to the story  
  
Kagome insisted that they should continue looking for jewel shards. Sango and miroku had said that she needed more than three days rest. She argued. She had said she was ok. For proof she even moved her arm. Shippo whined all day for her to rest. It didn't' matter. She was up and moving. They had been walking all day  
  
' I know I should rest but inuyasha looks so bored.' The fact is that Inuyasha had moped in a tree the whole three days.  
  
She finally realized she was getting too tired. She began to fall behind. She sad down on the grass, panting. Inuyasha came up behind her and put her on his back. Kagome was surprised at first because of his kindness but something about flying in the air well through trees comforted her. She slowly dozed off.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Kagome was at the ancient well. Her brother was calling for buyo. She found him. She stood in front of the well. It began to glow and stopped. She climbed the stairs and went to school. No inuyasha, no feudal era, no Naraku, and no Kikyo. No one.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Kagome woke up. She was in her sleeping bag in front of the fire.  
  
"Err what happened." She decided to go for another walk. This time she'll take her arrows. She walked through the forest. It seemed she was doing that a lot she came to a river. A slow river it was.  
  
"Hehe we meet again." A shadow was looming into view. Kagome couldn't' believe her eyes. How could this person be hurting her? Giving her dreams. Didn't it go against their morals? And yet it wasn't so hard to believe.  
  
"I thought I had warned you."  
  
  
  
" But. But why Kikyo." Kagome said.  
  
"Isn't it obvious."  
  
"."  
  
"Never mind my intentions. You really should watch yourself. You were riding inuyasha." (I know it sounds like inuyasha is a horse or something)  
  
"But he picked me up."  
  
"Don't lie"  
  
"I'm NOT HE DID BECAUSE HE'S NICE. AND I WOULD APPRICIATE IT IF YOU STAYED OUT OF MY BUISINESS. SO WHAT IF he PICKED ME UP."  
  
"DON'T LIE YOU IGNORANT HUMAN." Kikyo suck out her hand. A light emitted from it. She struck kagome. She (Kagome) was blasted back into the river. She hit her head on a rock.  
  
"It seems that our meetings are very short. I will watch you closely." Kikyo 's demons took her away. Kagome Blacked out.  
  
~~**~~  
  
About an hour later kagome began to come to.  
  
"Ugh what's going on." She said to herself. She began to hear voices.  
  
"Kagome. Kagome." They said.  
  
"Th.that's shippo and Inuyasha." She slowly rose from the river. She had touched her head.  
  
"Great now I have a scrape." She took the scarf from around her neck and tied it around her head. Inuyasha and Shippo came out of the forest. The same place Kikyo had come out just before. "Kagome we were so worried." Shippo ran up to her. He hugged her as kagome smiled.  
  
"Kagome why are you wet." Shippo went form happy to worried in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Dont worry shippo I was." she looked at inuyasha. "I mean I fell into the river."  
  
Inuyasha didn't' believe her he didn't' trust a lot of what she had been saying lately. He could sense another presence but couldn't tell whom. The scent had faded. Every time, so far, kagome went missing there was another presence. Inuyasha ha wasn't' worried. Something told him its all ok. But he couldn't' completely believe this. She always was fount hurt. Inuyasha, that that moment, vowed to no let her out of his sight and to always protect her. And as they walked back to cap he always stayed one step behind her.  
  
A/N  
  
Sorry I couldn't update any sooner. I had a lot to do. Please r&r I love all of you that did  
  
Ja Ne  
  
ANGEL CHAN 3 


	4. Chapter four

Tears of Blood Chapter 4 Disclaimer: If you own Inuyasha I will buy him off of you for $20.17 otherwise I don't own the show INUYASHA  
  
The next morning the group decided that they would visit Keade. Well everyone but inuyasha did.  
  
Kagome was talking with sango and shippo while miroku and inuyasha walked in silence.  
  
Inuyasha stopped. Like dominoes so did everyone else "I smell Blood." He said "What," the demon slay couldn't believe her ears. Why would someone attack that poor village?  
  
"Is it a lot of people."?  
  
"No. A few. Seems as though a demon ran off."  
  
"Are there any jewel shards Lady Kagome." Miroku asked.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I don't see anything."  
  
"O no what if keade is hurt." Shippo began to panic. The old woman was like a grand mother to him.  
  
"Lets hurry up then." Kagome had gotten up on her bike. Shippo in her basket. Sango rode on kirara. Miroku and Inuyasha ran. As they reached the village, they went strait to keade's hut.  
  
"Looks like only about twenty people had gotten hurt." Sango was searching for the serious injuries.  
  
Shippo burst into keade's hut.  
  
"Granny keade are you ok." Shippo was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yes child I'm fine." She smiled as shippo jumped into her arms. Keade explained that a demon a t random had attacked the village.  
  
"Was it the work of Naraku."? Miroku said Spitefully.  
  
"No one knows Miroku. Everyone was too terrified to notice. It was have well been him."  
  
"That treacherous demon will pay." Inuyasha growled.  
  
'I've never seen Inuyasha care so much about a village.'  
  
"Did ye notice how many young women and children had been injured."?  
  
"Yes, Keade I noticed. It seems as though the demon was looking for someone." Miroku added.  
  
"Ye know I was hoping ye would visit."  
  
"Why Granny keade."  
  
"Well Shippo. I was hoping you lot could help me find the herbs I need for the wounded."  
  
"Of course we will." Said sango. "What do you need."  
  
Keade had said how she needed herbs form two different lands. So the gang split up.  
  
Sango and miroku went one way and inuyasha and kagome went together. Shippo and Kirara stayed with keade.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It had been a half an hour strait that kagome and Inuyasha had been waling. Mostly in silence. Finally kagome began to get tired.  
  
"Inuyasha would it be okay if we rest."  
  
Inuyasha didn't' say anything. He just sad down against a tree. Kagome sat next to him.  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"What"  
  
"You know we never talk"  
  
"What are we dong now." Inuaysha said a little too sourly  
  
"No I mean actually open up to each other."  
  
"Inuyasha didn't' say anything. (Again) Kagome pushed on  
  
"All i know about you is the would kikyo fiasco. And that you had a rough child hood."  
  
"I wouldn't' call it rough."  
  
"Hm.."  
  
"It was more like hell."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Look lets just say I was alone ok."  
  
"Inuaysha you can tell me you don't have to act tough."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Well my mother died when I was yond and I didn't' even know my father well. Happy that you made me feel weak."  
  
"."  
  
They sat there in silence.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hoshie-sama I believe this is the herb."  
  
"That's ok sango I think we have enough here."  
  
"Ok"  
  
They started back.  
  
"Miroku what was your father like."?  
  
"Hm. He was a great man. Why the sudden interest."  
  
"Well it's jut that everyone that we travel with has lost their father. But I know about yours least."  
  
"I see 'sigh' well my father was like my best friend. He taught me most of what I needed to know as a child."  
  
"And he died by his air rip then."  
  
"Yes unfortunately." Miroku seemed saddened.  
  
Sango grabbed his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No. No that's ok. But it's hard sometimes."  
  
They smiled to each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had gotten nervous. 'Did I anger him?' she pondered.  
  
"You know inuyasha I know what it's like being alone."  
  
"Hm" he looked at her.  
  
"My father died too ya know."  
  
'That's right. I never heard of kagome talking about her father.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"He died when I was young. While my mom was still pregnant with my little brother sonata. " She took a deep breath. "After.after his death no one at school or at home understood me. They were all too young at school. They would make fun of me."  
  
"Why."  
  
Kagome began tow after up.  
  
"Well you see my father was killed when he was coming home from work. He was just getting out of the building and someone had shot him with a gun."  
  
"What's a goon."?  
  
" A gun. Well think of fireworks or a ray or something out in a small machine that fits in your hand. Anyway when I was younger, kids said things like 'where's your dad now huh?' My mom left a lot. She went to a relative's house. She never wanted to cry in fount of me. But I always knew when she did. I was left with my grandpa but he never helped. I was alone a lot. When soata was born I swore I would never let him go through that." She sniffled "And now everyone is fighting Naraku for some reason or another. And I just feel like a jewel detector because he never personally did anything to me, but try to kill me. And I'm used to that. I fight him because he is truly evil by hurting all my friends. And I wont stand for that. But I am so alone then you go to kikyo and leave me alone. It doesn't help at all." Kagome began crying. She knew she had said too much but it felt like a brick left her stomach. How would inuyasha react, but the next thing she knew she was in his arms? He embraced her. "You're never alone kagome. I will always be there for you. Don't feel useless. So many people care about you." ' I said too much but talking to her calms my nerves' inuyasha thought.  
  
She embraced him back. And at that moment if possible she loved him more than before.  
  
~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and kagome finally returned with the herb. And as they were treating the wounded inuyasha smiled a kagome and held her hand. But only for two seconds.  
  
A/N  
  
Sorry for all the miss spellings. I wrote this really late like 9 and really fast. So I hope you like it R&R R&R  
  
R&R  
  
R&R  
  
R&R  
  
R&R  
  
R&R  
  
R&R  
  
R&R  
  
R&R  
  
por favor 


	5. Chapter five

Tears of Blood Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: I finally finally finally don't own inuyasha WAAAAAAAA  
  
Thanks for all the reviews send more  
  
Inuyasha awoke. He had heard someone scream. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
'What's going on.'? He thought there were no stars out. That usually was not the case. He knew that because Kagome loved the stares.  
  
'Kagome'  
  
Where was kagome? He heard another scream. This one was louder. He ran in that direction. It was harder because of there not being stars. But it was darker than that. No how couldn't have he noticed. Of course  
  
THE NEW MOON  
  
No wonder he couldn't' smell kagome. Well not from this distance. He just kept going where his instincts told him. He finally made it.  
  
'Why is kagome on the ground.'?  
  
"K-kagome.K-kikyo?" 'What are kagome and kikyo doing together.'?  
  
"Kikyo w-what's going on."  
  
"Inuyasha this. Girl.kagome and I were attacked by a demon. She unfortunately fell unconscious so I had to handle the demon on my own." Kikyo showed Inuyasha her arm. It had a cut along it. Inuyasha didn't say anything he took off his houri and rapped it around her arm. The two began to leave incidentally forgetting about kagome. As they walked kikyo noticed inuyasha being human.  
  
"You know."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"I always liked you this way." She grabbed his hand.  
  
They walked back to camp. Inuyasha to wrapped up in his thoughts about kikyo didn't' realize he had forgotten kagome.  
  
'Perfect' kikyo thought to her. ' My plan is working.'  
  
Inuyasha picked her up and jumped into a tree. He set her down carefully on the branch next to him. She laid her head on him.  
  
"Good night kikyo."  
  
"Good night inuyasha my love."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning kagome pulled herself off the ground.  
  
"Again on the head." It seemed kikyo was trying to put a hole in it.  
  
She walked to camp. Dizzy and drowsy she knelt by the fire and started cooking.  
  
'My duty.' She thought  
  
Sango hearing her come, woke up. "Kagome where have you been."  
  
"No where don't worry, sango." She looked up at the sky then she noticed it.  
  
'Inuyasha and kikyo.' Now it made sense inuyasha had forgotten about her. She was about to cry.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Are you ok."? Sango had a concerned voice.  
  
"Don't worry." Kagome said  
  
" But I do. Ya wanna talk about it."  
  
"Sure." It was early anyway. And she needed a good soak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was getting into the spring.  
  
"So what happened."? Sango said  
  
" Well I don't know how to say this" 'yes I do' Kagome thought. " Well you- you see Sango I think I have fallen in-in love with Inuyasha."  
  
Sango looked at her friend as if she were her sister. "Kagome I could have told you that." She said softly. " The way you look at him, care for him, but it's better now that you found out yourself."  
  
"It feels like me lifting a bolder of my shoulders confession to you." She sadly laughed" but I don't know how he feels about me."  
  
You know he cares about you kagome." Sango said trying to reassure the miko  
  
"Ya as his shard detector. I mean I try to make him happy and what does he go off and do? He forgot me in the woods unconscious!" Kagome was panting out of anger  
  
" You were in the woods unconscious! What is going on with you Kagome."?  
  
"N.Nothing." Kagome stuttered. 'No one can find out.' Kagome didn't need any more trouble. She already had the Jewel Shards on her head.  
  
"Did this happen between you and Kikyo. That explains a lot. Did she hurt you Kagome." Sango began to get worried  
  
"Sango don't worry it's nothing." 'How can I lie to her.'?  
  
"KAGOME What is Going ON."  
  
"Calm down. Listen ok I'll explain. You see Kikyo has some crazy idea I guess that I am trying to take Inuyasha from her. She keeps attacking me. I Never Even Did Anything To Her.  
  
" I keep having strange dreams also. There really like nightmares of me and Inuyasha being apart. I know that Kikyo has been sending them to me. She know that I will never take Inuyasha from her. Why would I? Inuyasha already chose her and I cant compete with her dieing after him.  
  
"Anyway So Inuyasha took Kikyo from the forest I guess. I don't blame him for forgetting me. He is just so rapped up with Kikyo sometimes it's as if I don't exist." In an odd way kagome had seemed calm throughout this speech. Now it was final. She had never confessed like this to herself. She knew she couldn't have Inuyasha despite how much she loved him.  
  
It just seemed so true now  
  
The wind blew and the leaves rustled. The air was getting cooler by the minute. The girls shivered. Even though they were in a hot spring. Too many things were going on for them to notice a slight flurry.  
  
" Kagome Why didn't you tell anyone?! I'm going to get her for even touching you. Just wait till Inuyasha hears what is going-"  
  
"NO you can't tell Inuyasha."  
  
"What. Why Kagome he should know-"  
  
"He has enough on him mind as it is with the jewel and Naraku and all. Plus this is my battle don't interfere Sango do you hear me Do not interfere. I have to fight this on my own."  
  
"But kagome you could get really hurt." Sango rejected the thought of Kagome handling this on her own. " I want to help you."  
  
"Sango I am not a child anymore I can handle myself." In fact Kagome had gotten stronger much stronger in the years before. It had now been 3 years since the jewel was broken. Kagome now 18 had very strong spiritual powers she had trained one summer with Keade to enhance her miko powers. She was now capable of killing almost any demon. Kagome had decided to become the guardian of the jewel in the event that Inuyasha would not use it. She doubted he would seeing as he was going to hell with Kikyo. She had also gotten stronger physically wise. And much wiser. Keade taught her everything she could.  
  
But Kagome had realized that she couldn't' use her powers on Kikyo. It didn't' make sense. But then again it did. Kagome was just another version of Kikyo and vise versa it would be as if someone was attacking themselves. But that didn't apply with Kikyo. How come she had been able to hurt kagome? How come she made kagome become far from conscious in the forest.  
  
Eventually the girls decided to head back to camp. Every on e had woken and had been looking for them. Shippo and Miroku had argued but Inuyasha felt out of place with Kikyo next to him and Kagome across from him. Kagome decided to make breakfast and act as if she didn't notice. She put on one of her overly happy moods. Just so Inuyasha wouldn't' get suspicious.  
  
"Who want's ramen." She had said. Shippo had become overly excited as well. Everyone else agreed silently.  
  
"Inuyasha the usual? Oh Kikyo would you like some."  
  
'This wench is acting as if nothing is wrong. I'll play her game.' Kikyo thought "Sure what is it some sort of food?"  
  
"Yes it's noodles with different flavors to them." She handed a cup of it to Kikyo. "Mmm this is quite delicious." She smiled  
  
'Go on Kagome act nice now.' Kikyo evilly thought.  
  
"So how do you like it Inuyasha. I made it myself. We ran out of the store brand." Kagome realized Kikyo wouldn't know what a store brand was. Luckily she was deep in thought  
  
"Feh. The other kind's better." He acted as if he hated it even though Kagome's cooking was the best thing he had ever tasted. 'Like her scent.' He thought he caught himself though he realized Kikyo was looking at him. He had been staring at kagome. For only 3 seconds.  
  
Kagome decided to get back at Inuyasha for forgetting her and insulting he cooking. She didn't care if he was humiliated in frount of Kikyo, but Kagome couldn't help but think that what she was about to do was cruel.  
  
"Sit Boy. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT sit boy."  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground leaving a crater. Now Kagome felt bad. She had embraced him in frount of the woman he loved. Not her but Kikyo. She had to cover it up with a laugh. Everyone laughed Including Kikyo. All of Inuyasha noodles had fallen on his head.  
  
"Serves you right for making fun of my cooking." She helped him clan up the mess. "Go catch you own food if you're so sure of yourself." While the cleaning Kagome though Inuyasha a towel. He had gotten frustrated but kagome threw him a warm smile. She giggled. A noodle was stuck to his nose. She wiped it off him. He blushed and smiled then realizing Kikyo there. He looked at her. She was laughing holding her stomach.  
  
'Why are Kikyo and Kagome being so nice to each other. Is it because Kikyo saved kagome.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went for a walk and Inuyasha went to catch his own food. After a while he realized kagome was serious. For some reason she seemed happy yet he can sense that she was sad and angry and confused.  
  
That left Kagome and Kikyo alone. Kagome began to clean up. "So we are finally alone." Kikyo had said  
  
"." Kagome was silent "Don't ignore me. That was a nice act you put on over there. You were very convincing. I'm sure Inuyasha doesn't have a clue that you still hate me."  
  
"You're wrong. I don't hate you and plus I had too."  
  
"Really and why's that."  
  
"So he wouldn't get hurt why else. Plus if ya haven't noticed he cares about you."  
  
"I know that but he wouldn't care about a week human. Now lets just test how week you are." She drew her bow and arrow. Kagome did the same.  
  
'I knew this was coming.' She thought.  
  
A/N  
  
Sorry for the lack of update. I have been so very busy. I finally got to. I can only update on weekends and up till last weekend I had science fare and chair challenges. Last week we had to upgrade our computer sorry  
  
For the next chapter there is going to be slight fluff and an explanation. 


	6. Chapter six

Tears Of Blood  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Ummmmmmmm  
  
"Kikyo why can't you just be happy. Your Lucky-"Kagome stopped.  
  
"What that I have Inuyasha. He is as gullible as you."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"He believes that I love him. , That I had loved him. Heh The only reason I was kind was because I held the Shikon Jewel. I had to keep a pure heart. Deep down all I wanted to do was to change Inuyasha. He was my truest enemy and I couldn't' help if I was attracted to him. I wished to see him human. Weak like me. No weaker." She laughed evilly "you see even onigumo meant more than an animal even worse a hanyou."  
  
Kagome felt her blood boil. 'Kikyo you are so...so evil.' Kagome thought. Before she knew it she had put on her battle stance and was ready to shoot her arrow. "I try to make him happy. But you keep reminding him of his past. You remind him what it is like to be hated by everyone. I cant and will never be able to understand you. But I cant let you hurt him." Kagome was just at the brink of releasing her arrow.  
  
"Its of no use. Your powers are of no use against me and even if they were killing me wouldn't' help. Why kill the person "he" loves."  
  
Kagome hated to admit it, but she was right. Kagome let her wepon drop onto the building snow. If only Kikyo had done the same, but no she didn't.  
  
"Foolish girl." Kikyo, kagome could tell, was about to release her bow. There was no way she as going to be able to move. Kagome wouldn't be a coward. She would go down gracefully. As Kikyo released the arrow everything slowed. Visions of her friends passed through the young miko's head.  
  
"Kagome" "Yes Shippo." "Can I have candy"? "Sure" "YaY" Kagome laughed  
  
"Kagome is my burden really that important to you."  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Then do me this one favor."  
  
"Eh"  
  
"I wish for you to bear me a son." "Are those wounds from Naraku."?  
  
"No the...they're from my brother."  
  
"...Oh." "..." "I'm so sorry Sango."  
  
"That's ok Kagome." "I don't' want to do this again."  
  
"Don't be stupid you can't handle this on your own."  
  
"Yes Sango we are all after Naraku you should stay here."  
  
Sango began to weep on Kagome "You still love Kikyo." "L...Kagome don't bring this up if it hadn't' have been for you I wouldn't' have left that spell I was in." Kagome gasped. "Can you just trust me a little more." He said. "I'm sorry i drag you with me." "But I like to be with you Inuyasha." "Hm kagome." He smiled as kagome fell asleep on his back. "I'll always protect you." ~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~  
  
As kagome remembered this every thing went blurry. Red.  
  
'Red'  
  
Inuyasha had stopped the arrow in its path with his fire rat's houri. Kagome opened her eyes.  
  
"Ah...." Kagome took a sharp breath. There was a moment (s) of silence. Kagome knew where this was going. She ran from the area.  
  
'He is going to choose her I know it.'  
  
She trudged through the snow. Ignoring the cold she reached the well area. She sat in the snow and cried. Just cried. Before she knew it a certain person had leapt next to her. "Kagome! Why did you run!"? He asked sternly.  
  
"Becau- Forget it!" She broke down. Even after she wouldn't' to herself. Inuyasha noticed the small wet drops in the snow. As if he couldn't' smell it. "Kagome What Happened!" "NOTHING OK NOTHING" "Then why are you yelling." He said a lot more calmly  
  
"Because I know you were going to go to her." Inuyasha was surprised at that assuption. 'But I just saved her live you 'd thing she would be happy.'  
  
"You should have let her kill me." Kagome said darkly  
  
No. It couldn't be. She wanted to die. Because of him. It was his greatest fear. It couldn't' be. He grabbed Kagome by her shirt.  
  
"DON'T. Don't you ever say that again? Don't ever with to die you here me. I wasn't going to stay with her." Inuyasha looked scary. Kagome was ashamed as she looked at his face full of worry and fury. (Heh that rhymed)  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what has come over me. Th-Thank you for saving me." She embraced him. Inuyasha was relieved to have her in his arms. The person he loved could have killed her and yet he was trying to ignore that. He couldn't' handle it. Kagome could tell. She didn't' care though. As he picked her up and carried her back to cam she shivered. She now regretted not bringing pants. He covered her wet and cold body with his over shirt. He would think about it all later. He couldn't believe his eyes or feelings because he still loved Kikyo. Or did he. He looked at the girl now asleep in his arms and smiled. She was cute asleep. He couldn't' help but admit it. He placed a kiss on her head. Like a reflex. Just the same when he saved her. Back then. He didn't' know what came over him. He had promised to protect her but it wasn't' just that. The way she stood as if she didn't' care to go. He couldn't' see her like that. He didn't want to loose her. No he couldn't  
  
Inuyasha jumped into a tree and laid kagome on his lap. He had to add a quick  
  
"Sleep tight...wench."  
  
1867432486745348435489745348674  
  
A/N  
  
I am so sorry that I haven't updated but I am soooooooo busy you don't understand what its like for one weekend to break your thumb then go on vacation then brake your thumb again. LOL well I hoped you liked it R&R Here is a little inu talk  
  
Inu: Hey what am I doing here Me: shut up Kag: ok then Me: wasn't that a cute seen (too bad I cant spell) {inu and kag blush} Sess: Yes I believe so personally I think that the fluffiness was so over rated though Me: Sesshomaru spell Straight Sess: S-T-R-I-T-E Me: yes thought so  
  
PS I have nothing against sesshomaru 


	7. Chapter seven

Tears of Blood Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters but I do own this fan fiction /\_/\  
  
Sango and Miroku had been watching the sunset. Shippo was playing with some children. The two adults laughed as Shippo transformed into a pink monster and pretended to destroy the city of wildflowers and eat a butterfly. He, of coarse, spit it out him and the children were laughing. It was a very happy scene indeed. As the sun reflected off of the monk's eyes he turned to the demon slayer.  
  
"Sango what do you plan to do after the jewel is completed."  
  
Sango was taken aback at the sudden change of subject. "Oh well I guess I am going to hold a memorial service for all the death and help, what I expect, to be the many wounded"  
  
"No I mean with your personal life." He seemed a bit anxious to know  
  
Sango was afraid he was being his hentai self again. "What do you mean hoshi-sama" Sango's face became the color of the red setting sun.  
  
"What I am trying to say is that-"he became a bit nervous "you see" ' how can I say this' he reached for her hand  
  
"Sango we have...we have been though a lot together." He looked at her seriously and took what seemed to be his last breath "Sango I-I have grown accustomed to your presence. When you leave I yearn to have you next to me."  
  
Sango began to feel slightly uncomfortable. He was making such a confession. She didn't know how to react.  
  
"Sango I have grown to love you. I love you as if the sun will never set. It has been like that since the day I had gotten to know you."  
  
Sango was silent. Miroku knew the nagging question on her mind.  
  
"I only groped the other women to throw off suspicion. So that you couldn't be hurt because of me. So that Naraku or anyone else could hurt you on account of my deep love for you." He released her hand and looked away from the beautiful woman. She didn't' answer. How could he have been so stupid? He just poured his heart out and...  
  
"Hoshi sama...Miroku" Sango pulled him into an embrace. "I love you too. With all my heart."  
  
Miroku was surprised. He expected rejection. That is all he had ever gotten. Sango couldn't help but giggle. She kissed him on the nose. Miroku broke out of his "trance". The hoshi brought the bishoujo (beautiful girl) closer and kissed her.  
  
They hung onto each other as if it was the end of the world. It was a wonderful moment until something ran into them. One of the village children had accidentally tripped on a rock. Everyone was enjoying himself or herself.  
  
~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the three of them began walking home the sky began to darken.  
  
"What is going on."? Sango whispered  
  
"There is and evil presence here." Replied Miroku.  
  
A very large wolf demon came out of the surrounding area and attacked Miroku. Luckily the monk was ready for him. He deflected the attack with his staff. The demon flew back and not being quick in the head (and realizing he was harmless) began chasing Shippo.  
  
"I'm still a kid." Shippo screamed.  
  
"Hiritko." (Sp error) Sango released her weapon. It landed on its back. The demon exterminator had lived up to her name.  
  
On it's last breaths the demon's eyes rolled into its head and took on a familiar voice.  
  
"In one month the final battle will commence. It shall be held where the rock touchs the clouds. If you don't show up I shall personally kill you all." With that the demon disintegrated.  
  
"Naraku?" they said in unison  
  
~~~~~~~~~*********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(  
  
"Are you sure that is what he said." Kagome question. She and Sango had decided to go to the hot springs.  
  
"Positive." Sango replied  
  
Kagome slunk back into the water  
  
"~Sigh~ great as if we don't have enough trouble. Now we need to train. Well at least I do." Kagome held her breath and let her body sink into the water and surfaced again. "Lets change the subject." Kagome said  
  
"So what happened while we were gone? Anything new. What happened to Kikyo."?  
  
"Um well you see...Kikyo... Kikyo tried to kill me." Kagome looked at the ground.  
  
"Are you serious. That bitch is going to pay. When I find her I am going to..."  
  
"Sango don't worry. I have never seen you like this. Inuyasha he...came to save me."  
  
"..."  
  
"I ran off because of the looks of the turn out I thought he was going to choose Kikyo anyway. Ugh you should have seen his face"  
  
"What happened between you too."?  
  
"Well I... said he should have let me die. And he yelled at me. Said that I should never think that."  
  
Sango pulled her deer friend into a hug.  
  
"O Kagome"  
  
"Heh I did this same thing to Inuyasha I dong know what I was trying to accomplish. I-I guess that I wanted to change his decision." Sango let go of Kagome.  
That explained why kagome was sleeping on Inuyasha. Kagome quickly diverted the subject once again  
  
"So how was your stroll."? Sango just realized that she hadn't told kagome about her and Miroku.  
  
"Well" she smiled. "Miroku said that he loved me." Kagome squealed  
  
"And"  
  
"And I said I loved him." She explained the moment and the kiss  
  
Kagome was overjoyed. Or so it appeared. Deep down she was torn about Inuyasha. But she had to be strong and happy for her friends. After about a half an hour the girls headed back. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and blushed. For a brief moment their eyes locked. His face began to match the miko in training. Apparently Miroku and Inuyasha had a slightly similar conversation minus a few girlish squeals and vows of killing a clay pot on legs. (At least that is what I see her as)  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Before they had known it a month had passed. Kagome had told her family that her final battle was coming. It had unnerved her mother. Kagome said more I love you's and good by's than usual. She had seemed more upset than usual  
  
' I wonder how this will all end.' Mrs. H thought.  
  
As the days had come and gone so had the moons. Today was another moonless. Inuyasha sulked at the top of a hill.  
  
"You know." He turned around at the sound of kagome's voice. "You shouldn't' wander too fare away from camp. I was worried you know." He handed him a sandwich and a soda "here you didn't eat any dinner."  
  
"So the battle is tomorrow." Inuyasha said half-heartily. "Kagome I don't want you to come. I...I don't want you to get hurt. Or worse...plus you have family, friends, school..."  
  
"No way there is no way in hell am going to leave you Inuyasha. I said I would be by your side and I meant it." Kagome realized her last sentence. Making her feel out of place.  
  
Inuyasha pulled the girl into a tight embrace "thank you... for everything." He said Kagome was so taken a back. Inuyasha rarely showed so much affection to her.  
  
"Don't mention it..." she smiled. "I did it because I care about you. Everything: cooking, cleaning, and bandaging wounds. Plus Inuyasha I want you to stay safe. I dont want to loose you. Not ever..." she cut herself off. In the near distance you could hear a slight hentai and crash. Kagome giggled. 'Thanks.' She thought  
  
"So Inuyasha." She said as the looked to the stars. "Do you still want to become a full fledged youkai."? He looked at her and said nothing. "'Cause I was thinking." She went on, "do you really have to change. I like you as a hanyou." Inuyasha stared at the strange time traveling girl.  
  
"Not that it makes a difference. I will like you any form your in human hanyou and youkai. But you don't have to change, do you?"  
  
"Please kagome don't question me." Inuyasha said calmly. "I have made my decision." Kagome got up and smiled at him.  
  
"Ok I was just wondering." She began to walk back to camp. Inuyasha followed her. He sped up and grabbed her hand. For some reason Inuyasha had a strong feeling to do this. It could be his last time.  
  
"No don't think that," he thought to himself.  
  
As they walked back to camp kagome asked if he would sleep next to her sleeping bag. Coy, he agreed. If you had been a person passing by you would have mistaken Inuyasha kagome and Shippo for a happy family.  
  
~*~ A/N  
  
Sorrrrrry Sooooooooory SSSSSSSOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY for the lack of update I am so sorry. It has been a long time I know. I am so busy with play and things like that. And I just had relatives over. I can only write in bed and type on weekends that I am free and no homework. Also If I don't update a lot in may I am sorry I have finals and things like that now I am watching power puff girls. Ok not that anyone cares but I also saw a hooker yesterday. Not that anyone cares either. Well I will try as hard as I can to update well g2g  
  
The tired and scared about finals girl  
  
Angelchan3 


	8. Chapter eight

Tears of Blood Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: uh yaw um this is a non profit story  
  
If you were to have been there with them, you would have felt the tension. It was a warm day. The wind blew slightly. No one could believe that it was already spring. Just last month it was snowing. March had arrived. The sakura trees were in full bloom. It was a perfect day... a perfect day for a battle that is.  
  
Everyone was preparing for the final confrontation of Naraku. Sango was waxing her overlarge weapon, Miroku was gathering sutras, Kagome was preparing her bows, Inuyasha was practicing wind scar with Kirara, and even Shippo was practicing foxfire and gathering his little tops, leaves, and mushrooms. Keade was going around making sure everyone was properly armored and or protected.  
  
The day had finally come. The one in which everyone anxiously waited for and yet did not want to face. As the sun began to become hot, everyone slowly stood. Kagome was the first to speak.  
  
"Keade, I want to say thank you. Well. For everything. The training, food, shelter, care, guidance, support, confidence, love, all of it. You have done so much for me. I wish there was a way I could repay you."  
  
"Child. My time with ye was rewarding enough." She laughed, "Ye made even myself, an old lady, feel young and energetic. Kagome you are very strong, and I know ye'll do fine." Keade embraced Kagome.  
  
As they broke Kagome decided to walk over to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, thank you. You have been my family. Looked after me. Made me laugh, cry, and angry," she smiled at Miroku and laughed, "I am so grateful that I was given the chance to meet you. I have such wonderful memories. I'll never forget them even if I wanted too I couldn't, not that I would of course. You're my second, yet very mismatched, family and I love you all very much." She hugged them and picked up Shippo.  
  
"And you, Shippo, I have had so many great times with you. You sure do know how to make me smile. Heh I guess you're like a son to me. I love you so much, Shippo, son." She hugged him. 'I just hope he accepts me as his second mother. I know how much they mean and are hard to forget.'  
  
"Kagome I love you too. You ARE my second momma." Kagome was so overjoyed. Here she was, 15, not married, and had a fox son. (Sorry I just had to add it.)  
  
"Thank you Shippo." She embraced him again. She put him down, patted his head, and became nervous at who she was just about to approach.  
  
She gulped. "And you Inuyasha. I... I owe you my life. You have saved me countless times. Comforted me when I was at my worst. You have cared for me through thick and thin. I'll tell you I wasn't exactly prepared for this, battling and being kidnapped by demons, learning magic, growing stronger, making friends, no, a family. If I owe anyone thanks it would be you. I have no regrets of every meeting you, even I few fought or I went home crying or worse MAD." She laughed them became serious again.  
  
"I made a promise to you. It was to be by your side always and I don't intend to break it. Thank you so much, ... thank you so very very much." She pulled him into an embrace.  
  
After he fell into and out of shock (quickly I might add), Inuyasha smiled at the young woman in his arms.  
  
"Kagome" he couldn't' think of any response but, "Thank YOU for everything that you have done" It was very rare for Inuyasha to thank anyone. They finally broke apart.  
  
Kouga's tribe finally arrived. They had agreed to help Kagome and the others finally end the ordeal with NARAKU. (A/n I don't know why I did that but I am so HYPER HYPER HYPER MONKEY RABBIT EATTING SQUIRRLE. Ok back to the story)  
  
"Kagome my clan is ready to aid you in the fine battle. And after the battle I have prepared a wedding..." Kagome gestured him to stop. Inuyasha's chest began to rumble.  
  
"Kouga, I am sorry but I don't have feelings for you. I don't love you and I am sorry. I can't marry you. I do care about you but not in that way. I don't think you do either. Deep down you will see."  
  
"I thought as much." Kouga said. "I could tell."  
  
"How" Kagome asked  
  
"By you eyes. Plus I figured that you didn't love me because you always threw fits when I tried to take you away. Even though I can not say the same for me either way I will still protect you and care for you." Kagome sighed but Kouga cut it short. "As a friend he added."  
  
Miroku stepped up. "I believe we should get going. The sun has already risen and I suspect a long walk."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Right, now everyone this is it. The final moment. Remember give it your all. But be safe." With that they started the journey.  
  
A/N  
  
Sorry it was so short. The chapter would have ended up being 8 pages long and I don't have time to update that much. Sorry I haven't updated since like April. I had play, my b-day, graduation, a wedding, a trip to Florida, and to top it all off marching band. Well I will try to update soon. Bye now. 


End file.
